


Dawn of the Future

by Merfilly



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-05-01 00:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5185463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment, as the world settles into the fact they won.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dawn of the Future

Raleigh perched on the catwalk, in front of where his jaeger had once stood, waiting to be launched, waiting to come alive with him and his partner at her heart. If he bothered to reach out, he could tell just where Mako was, connected even now by the pathways the jaeger program had burned into his brain.

His brother was there too, always moving toward their next big thing, always dying.

He drew in a deep breath, opening himself to the new reality. What had seemed like it was to be the endless night of humanity's destruction had finally broken into a dawning of a new day. He would have to move forward, without his jaeger, without his brother… but he would have Mako. They were bound, by the Drift and their deeds, going into the unknown future.

The one thing he knew was that he'd never let his guard down. They might have won this time, but there were threats out there, never before seen by man, waiting to pounce. He knew it in his soul, even if others were willing to believe it was all over forever.


End file.
